


Aller de l'avant

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: 31_jours, Gen, Saint Seiya Spirit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La destruction du Sanctuaire est la fin d'un monde, mais pas celle du Monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aller de l'avant

**Author's Note:**

> Communauté/Jour/Thème: 31_jours / 19 janvier – Destruction  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

La première vibration est sourde. A peine perceptible, voire presque habituelle en ce lieu multimillénaire où depuis des générations des êtres d’exception se consacrent au combat pour le bien de l’Humanité. Les stigmates de leur labeur sont légion : les roches éparpillées là où les temps géologiques ne les auraient pas altérées, les failles ouvertes au coeur d’ensembles d’une homogénéité pourtant remarquable, tout dans le Sanctuaire témoigne des capacités de cette force si singulière qu’est le cosmos. 

A présent, la résonance se propage, s’étale, s’enfle et les corps frémissent. La Déesse quitte sa couche de pierre, inquiète de ce que son domaine est en train de subir une altération conséquente de ses fondations sans âge. Elle n’en est pas surprise néanmoins ; ce qu’elle attend depuis plus de deux siècles est sur le point de se produire. 

Au tremblement devenu continu s’ajoute une série de chocs. Sourds et lointains, leur rythme désordonné se meut en un écho terrifiant de la violence qui préside aux coups échangés. Athéna n’a pas besoin de voir : elle devine. Elle ressent. Et son cœur se serre comme en contrebas s’affrontent ses chevaliers, des frères d’armes que rien n’aurait jamais dû opposer.

Leur puissance d’ailleurs s’enfle progressivement et des ondes concentriques se forment depuis le cœur du temple du Bélier pour s’élargir peu à peu, au point d’englober bientôt tout le Domaine Sacré. Ce qui est à l’œuvre en cet instant annonce des heures sombres. 

Le temps s’écoule et avec lui, les dernières chimères, celles nourries par l’espoir d’une fausse alerte, d’un malentendu, d’un retour à une raison qui n’a, de fait, jamais eu gain de cause depuis les temps mythologiques. 

Le sol bouge à présent comme s’enfle quelque part au centre du Zodiaque une énergie telle que la Déesse n’ose tout d’abord la reconnaître pour ce qu’elle est, avant de chanceler sous le poids d’une évidence horrifiée. Là-bas, loin d’elle, et contre sa volonté, des hommes – car c’est ce qu’ils sont, des hommes ! – unissent leurs forces pour vaincre, des forces qui prises séparément, sont inouïes, incommensurables, inenvisageables même par l’esprit le plus apte à comprendre l’incompréhensible. 

Lorsque le flot de pouvoir déferle, lorsque la température s’accroît, lorsque l’atmosphère se compresse et que la nuit ploie l’échine devant ce qui n’est rien d’autre que l’énergie primordiale, Athéna vacille, s’effondre. La fille de Zeus elle-même n’a d’autre alternative que de plier devant la puissance originelle, devant l’Ordre et le Chaos mêlés dont l’union, bientôt, annihile la matière et le temps. 

L’univers devient silence. Les murs et les colonnes du sixième temple se fissurent et s’écroulent dans un silence assourdissant. Les statues et les marbres disparaissent dans un éclair aveuglant, vaporisés. Le sol se soulève en un gigantesque haut le corps, achevant de détruire ce que l’onde de choc a épargné. Puis retombe. Silence toujours. 

Les survivants ouvrent les yeux sur un Néant. Le passé n’est plus. Du Sanctuaire ne reste que quelques ombres tordues, absurdement dressées tels des index vengeurs en direction d’un ciel devenu enfer et sous lequel flotte l’odeur âcre de l’ozone et de la chair brûlée. Le cosmos a tout broyé, tout annihilé de ce qui a de tout temps été son antre sacrée, de ce lieu où tant d’hommes et de femmes lui ont voué un culte confinant parfois à la folie. 

La folie. La Déesse pleure, éperdue. Les hommes ne sont-ils pas à l’image de ces dieux qui les ont créés ? Pourquoi les blâmer des fautes de leurs Pères ? Ils ne savent pas ce qu’ils font. Leurs créateurs non plus. 

Quand Athéna se redresse, c’est pour contempler son domaine dévasté mais aussi et surtout l’absence de toute chose, y compris de l’espoir. Dans les yeux de ceux qui, pour elle, se situent déjà au-delà de la Mort, elle ne lit que le vide. Puis le doute dans ceux aux côtés de qui elle a lutté et vaincu. Deux fois déjà. 

Plus rien ne la retient. Ni eux. Un monde vient de disparaître, pour mieux laisser la place à un autre. Celui que Hadès lui défie de construire. Alors, sur les ruines du passé, Athéna construira l’avenir.


End file.
